


[米露]久别再见

by jen11love



Series: [米露]你来我往 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love
Summary: 伊万决定做点什么来报复阿尔弗雷德





	[米露]久别再见

**Author's Note:**

> *惯例OOC提醒  
> *这是个米故意撩露，本打算撩了就跑，没想到被露按着骑了一顿的故事

他们本不应该分别那么久的。

第一次是他的错，他都将客房收拾好了，提前在屋子里他认为他们可能会等不及搞起来的所有地方都放上瓶润滑液和避孕套，并且腌上好几根排骨、搁了一堆食物在冰箱里，然后他就被上司的一通电话叫出门，忙到晕头转向，都记不清自己是否给阿尔弗雷德发过取消行程的信息。过了好几天他才回到家里，打开家门后一边脱掉鞋与西装一边直奔床铺，等他再次睁开双眼时，发现自己头着地，只留下半身还待在床上，被扯掉几颗扣子的衬衫堆在他的胸口，露出的腹部皮肤温度冰凉。

伊万打着哈欠走进厨房，准备找点儿什么热的食物来暖和自己的胃，在开冰箱时他发现了贴在上面写着‘排骨很好吃’的便条，那应该是阿尔弗雷德留下的，看来他没能及时告知阿尔弗雷德假期的变动，于是作为不远千里而来却被放鸽子的回报，对方将他冰箱里的食物一扫而空。

第二次则全怪阿尔弗雷德。不是因为公事或别的什么，纯粹是归结于他太蠢，像小孩子那样为即将到来的假期兴奋个没完不说，还打着提前庆祝的名义在出发前夜将自己灌得烂醉。理所应当的，阿尔弗雷德翌日起晚了，幸运的是没晚到错过预定的航班，不幸的是为了赶去机场，想着可以节省时间的他试图一脚跨下所有台阶，然后成功摔断了自己的腿。

所以稍晚些时候，已经到了度假地的伊万在接到阿尔弗雷德打来的电话，听明白事情经过后，毫不客气地嘲讽了阿尔弗雷德，并遗憾于为什么十几年前对方不像这次那么蠢，否则世界局势可能会有不同走向。而只是断了条腿的阿尔弗雷德尚还活力满满，闻言例行与伊万来了场口舌交锋，并提起了上次被伊万爽约的旧账。最终两人在耗尽电话电量后不欢而散。

再然后是时间不凑巧，一方有空时另一方必然公事繁忙，或是即使能在假期里见面，身旁却跟着下属、秘书以及其他国家意识体，导致他们什么私事都干不成。忘了从几时开始，伊万和阿尔弗雷德再没向对方提出过约会邀请。

 

伊万即将前往美国参加一个会议，有关环保、濒危动物或者世界和平什么的，他没仔细看，因为他们这些意识体只是去走个过场，等听完前言后，那些真正能做决定人会留下来，而他们则去另一间会议室里坐着打发时间。

通常而言，在听这些他并不感兴趣的发言时，伊万会昏昏欲睡，或者学着他现在的上司那样试图让圆珠笔立在桌子上。但这次不同，伊万烦躁地将围巾扯松了些，从他走进会议室开始，一直有道扰人的视线若有若无地扫遍他全身，他不需要转过头去确认，就能知道那一定是阿尔弗雷德。

‘他要看到什么时候？’伊万在心中抱怨，手指快速敲击着桌面，他侧身换了个背对阿尔弗雷德的姿势。而坐在伊万左边的阿尔弗雷德非但没有收敛自己的行为，还借由整理桌上的报告或拿起笔的动作，用胳膊与肩蹭碰了伊万好几次，等伊万回头打算递过去一个警告的眼神时，却看见阿尔弗雷德一副正认真听发言人演讲的模样。

说真的，伊万有些被惹恼了，所以他决定待会儿做点儿什么来报复阿尔弗雷德。

 

国家意识体们被请向休息室，阿尔弗雷德看见前面抱着熊的马修，准备上前与自己的兄弟讨论他正追看的电视剧的最新集，据他所知那集是在温哥华拍摄的。他快走几步，在经过某间双门微开的会议室时被一只手拉了进去。

“什——伊万？”

“有段时间没见面了，阿尔弗雷德。”伊万语气甜腻地打招呼，脸上的笑容带着微妙的危险感。

“你要干什么，预定的休息室不是这间——”随着伊万的步步紧逼，阿尔弗雷德不断后退着，直到他被某张椅子挡住去路。随后伊万压着他的双肩让他坐在那椅子上，他抬起手试图阻止伊万，说：“等等伊万，我知道你想做什么，我发誓我也很想但那绝不能在这里发生，今晚你可以来我家里——”阿尔弗雷德发出哽住气的声音，因为伊万的膝盖挤进他两腿抵住了他腿根间的玩意儿。

“不，不行！”阿尔弗雷德摇着头拒绝，“你转头去看看那些监控器，而且这里人来人往，你甚至没锁门！”

“得了，闭嘴吧琼斯。”伊万坐在阿尔弗雷德双腿上，伸手揉他的股胯，俯身含着他的唇咬了一下，“干一场还是打一架？顺带一提，模仿你的说法，我不接受你选除第一个以外的其它选项。”

因为伊万的动作，阿尔弗雷德反抗地没先前那么坚定，但他还挣扎着进行最后的尝试，“那些在监控室值班的安保人员会看见……”

“那正好他们能提醒其他人别来打扰我们。”伊万轻笑出声，塞个了小圆盒到阿尔弗雷德手里，“现在，如果你不想这张椅子沾上血的话，你最好帮我润滑的仔细点儿。”

阿尔弗雷德看向手里，是凡士林，他震惊地抬起头，觉得自己心目中固有的伊万的形象顷刻间崩塌了，他结结巴巴得问：“你……你一直带着这……这个……？”

“不是。”正低头解着阿尔弗雷德的皮带的伊万不怎么耐烦地说：“别管我从哪里拿的，我以为你应该把手伸进我裤子里了。”

“我——我们真的不能——”

伊万握紧了阿尔弗雷德已经微硬的阴茎抬眼与阿尔弗雷德对视，眼里带着显而易见的威胁。

于是阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴。

 

哪怕忽略他们正透过监控器被人观看、随时有可能被闯入者打断，这里也绝不是开始久别再见后的第一场性爱的合适场所。按照以往的惯例，他们的第一次通常会在某个柔软的床上开始，他们调情、接吻，在足够大的空间里换上许多姿势来进行漫长的前戏。当伊万心情好时，他会一寸一寸用嘴去确认阿尔弗雷德的身体曲线，而有时阿尔弗雷德会压在伊万身上，贴着伊万的耳朵，耐心地把所有自己想要对伊万做的事数给伊万听，并告诉伊万今天他将对他做其中的哪几件。

至于这次，阿尔弗雷德被困在伊万与一张没有扶手的、对于现在而言太过狭小的椅子之间，因伊万的吻与隔着件衬衫的体温而心痒难耐，同时却不得不让自己已经插入伊万体内的手指保持缓速与温柔，他们太久没做过，从前能当作情趣的粗暴放在此刻只会弄伤伊万。

“……你动作太慢了。”伊万呻吟着，坐在阿尔弗雷德腿上不住地扭动，试图将自己的前列腺送到阿尔弗雷德指下，“别的时候怎么不见你那么耐心？”

阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，想告诉伊万他明明是在努力避免伊万受伤，然而伊万没给阿尔弗雷德反驳的时间，他径自扯出阿尔弗雷德的手，用自己的手指挖出一大块凡士林，在将其塞入自己体内的同时把阿尔弗雷德按向自己胸前，命令说：“吸我。”

好吧，阿尔弗雷德想，尽管他在心中为伊万毫不客气的命令翻了个白眼，但他可不打算在这种时候违抗伊万。他伸出舌，将衬衫舔湿致其透明到能看见下面深色的乳晕，接着他半吸半咬，让嘴里的肉粒由软变硬。

伊万的呼吸因阿尔弗雷德的动作变得不稳且急促，他快速给自己扩张几下，对着阿尔弗雷德的头顶呼出口热气，然后一手撑着阿尔弗雷德的小腹一手扶着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎坐下去，他速度缓慢地一坐到底，在他的腿根接触到阿尔弗雷德的耻毛时，他俩为了避免过载的刺激使这场性爱就此结束，只能暂且停止来冷静一下。

“这可真是——”阿尔弗雷德埋在伊万胸前闷闷地感慨，接着他双手搂住伊万的腰，抬起头向伊万索吻，而伊万满足了他，并握住椅背开始尝试起伏。最初的几下伊万尚还在摸索中，随后他很快找到合适的节奏，他抬脚踩在椅子边好让自己更容易施力，闭上眼沉溺在沿着脊椎刺入脑海的饱胀感与椅子的吱呀声中。

而阿尔弗雷德，本应该担心椅子摩擦地面的噪音或许会引来某个路过者打开会议室的门瞧个究竟，可现在他除了能分神控制自己别立刻缴械外，注意力全跟着眼睛落在伊万的脸上，也许是由于伊万撑在他上方，顶上投下的光影与伊万的喘息使他们中的空间距离被扭曲错置，伊万在他的视野里突然被无限放大，让他的心思全被伊万微皱的眉与不自觉嘟起的唇占据。

然而还不够，阿尔弗雷德想，在那紧阖的眼皮与颤动的睫毛下肯定还藏有更多的、他正渴求着的东西。

仿佛是听见了他的期许，伊万睁开了眼，那双紫色的泛着水光的眸子直直对上阿尔弗雷德，将其内的愉悦摊展在阿尔弗雷德面前。

“我正骑着你呢，牛仔。”伊万满含笑意的呢喃道。

“——操！”阿尔弗雷德低咒着射进伊万体内，他歇了几秒，报复性地握住伊万替对方撸动起来，成功让斯拉夫人双腿痉挛后仰着一面叫他的名字一面射在他手中。阿尔弗雷德瞥了眼手心，撩起伊万的衬衫将那汪液体抹在他的小腹上。伊万半眯着眼喘气，懒洋洋地看着阿尔弗雷德动作，嘴上却阻止说：“这样可不好，阿尔弗，我待会儿还得参加晚宴。”

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，忍不住将指尖剩余的那点儿涂开在伊万潮红的脸颊上，说：“你开始的这一切。”

“不，是你，”伊万小声呼呼笑着，“怪你在会议上用那种眼神看我。”

“那的确是个邀请，不过不是此时此地的。”阿尔弗雷德承认道，“我想是因为我们太久没见面，所以我有点儿难以自控。”

“欲求不满？”伊万没有恶意地嘲笑说，他环搭着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀给了阿尔弗雷德一个湿乎乎的吻，问：“那现在你满足了吗？”

“呃——说实话，你知道的，我更喜欢把你弄哭然后让你向我不停求饶。”阿尔弗雷德无辜地回望伊万。

“我可不是每次都提供那些服务的。”伊万说，并没有感到被冒犯，相反他颇含理解地陈述说：“过去的遗留影响，对吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，抱住伊万，埋入伊万的锁骨处嗅着伊万的气息。他们曾真正想杀掉对方，折磨、强制、羞辱或更遭的事都由他们亲手在对方身上实施过，当他们重归于好时这些曾给他们带来许多困难，所幸那一切都过去了，现在只给他们留下了可当作增添趣味手段的、玩笑性压制对方的爱好。

“我想晚宴过后我们还能继续，”伊万又吻了阿尔弗雷德一下，“我会告诉上司我将晚几天回去，所以这次你最好保证别再出什么意外状况。”伊万站起身，拉起裤子并捡起外套搭在自己手上，“现在我去整理一下自己，待会儿见，牛仔。”他富带暗示地对阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，打开会议室的门走了出去。

 

*伊万平时从哪里掏出魔法小棒棒，这次就从哪里掏出凡士林的

END


End file.
